Missing
by glasswrks
Summary: Sequel to Not Now. Special thanks to CrimsonWhisper for pointing out that I had uploaded the file my beta reader sent back to me for corrections.


**Title:** Missing

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Disclaimer:** The characters, Cassandra "Cassie" Hughes, Thelma Bates, et al, belong to Julian Jones, Lucy Watkins, Shine Limited, and Sony Pictures Television International. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.

**Pairing:** Thelma / Cassie

**Rating:** (USA) PG-13/R (UK) 18 (FF.N) M

**Summary:** A sequel to my previous story, "Not Now."

**Spoiler(s):** None.

**Special Thanks:** To Mangababe64 for continuing to help me as I've only watched three episodes so far.

**ARCHIVING:** Only with the permission of the author.

* * *

Thelma gasped as her eyes fluttered open. She bit her lip, trying to keep herself from moaning out loud.

Perhaps sleeping with Cassie wasn't the best idea in the world.

"Oh God!" she groaned inwardly as Cassie pinched her nipple again. She quickly looked at Cassie, fully expecting to see her staring back, when to her utter amazement she saw that Cassie was still sleeping.

_How can she be sleeping while..._

"Ah… Oh God... Oh God!" Thelma couldn't stop her back from arching.

Cassie yawned – her sleep disturbed as the bed moved. In her semi-awareness, she wondered what she was holding on to. _What the Hell is this?_ Her brow creased as she frowned.

She twisted to the left, then to the right.

"SHIT!" Thelma cried out

Cassie's eyes shot open – she saw Thelma and for a brief moment she was confused as to why the other girl was in bed with her, then she remembered. The smile she had on her face quickly changed to a look of concern as she noticed Thelma's body contorting and how she was gasping for breath. "Thelma! What's wrong!"

Thelma gritted her teeth as Cassie unknowingly continued her delicious torture. "LET…"

Another twist.

"GO…"

A little harder.

"OFMYBREAST!" she managed to gasp.

"Your what?" Cassie suddenly became aware of what her hand was doing and yanked it from underneath Thelma's nightshirt. "OH – Thelma, I'm so sorry," she apologized.

As Thelma slowly lay back down, she noticed something. _It wasn't possible, was it?_ She felt the telltale signs. "Christ!" she huffed before she brought Cassie into her arms and kissed her.

Cassie was caught off guard by Thelma's sudden move and didn't respond – at first, but she soon rectified the situation.

As soon as Cassie's tongue entered her mouth, all thoughts of waiting – for the right time – the right moment, ceased to exist. It wasn't until Cassie's hand once again; with deliberation this time, went under her nightshirt and began to pinch – pull...

Thelma hissed.

Cassie hearing it, pulled away, from both Thelma's mouth and her breast. "Are you okay," she asked, her breathing barely under control.

"Right as rain," Thelma answered, her nipple sore and achy. "Umm..."

"I'm so sorry."

Thelma knew she needed to let Cassie know it was all right. It was in fact, fanbloodytastic. "Cass..."

"Yes."

"Give me your hand, thank you," she said. "Do you remember last night – rather earlier this morning, when you showed me what kissing, touching me had done to you?"

Cassie smiled fondly and nodded.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this, but..."

"You can tell me."

"I know I can, but I think it's better if I show you. Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Okay – the only thing I ask is that you don't move your hand. Do you think you can do that?"

Cassie looked puzzled by Thelma's request but said, "All right," anyway.

Neither said a word as Thelma slowly took Cassie's hand and slid it under the blanket.

For a brief moment, Cassie thought she knew where Thelma was heading and was slightly disappointed that she'd agreed not to move her hand. "Umm Thelma?"

"Trust me. You're not going to do anything – I'm not trying to rush things," she said as places Cassie's hand on top of her knickers. "Can you feel that?" she asks, using Cassie's words. "Can you feel what your touch has done to me?"

Cassie bit her lip, swallowed and looked at Thelma. "I... I did that?"

"Yes, you did."

"But," she shook her head. "How? I... I didn't touch you," she gestured with her head, "down there."

Thelma laughed. "You, my darling don't need to "touch" me down there to make me have an orgasm.

"I didn't know... I swear I had no idea!"

Thelma left Cassie's hand where it was and slowly caressed her arm. "I know you didn't," she whispered. "That's what makes it so incredible. Just imagine what you _could_ do when you are aware," she smiled.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not."

Cassie breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted was to have Thelma feel as if she had taken advantage of her. "You... you made me feel the same way," she confessed as she looked down at where her hand was and wished the blanket wasn't in the way.

"Did I?" She had no idea of course, as she didn't presume to do this with Cassie. She didn't want the other girl to feel pressured in anyway. Teasing was one thing – having Cassie feel uncomfortable simply because she wanted to touch her was another.

"Umm hmm," Cassie answered as she gently moved her hand down - just a little.

Thelma's eyes fluttered closed, she bit her lip. Her entire being focused on Cassie's hand – how it moved against her – ever so slowly – barely there, yet her senses were heightened by the subtle sensations. She knew Cassie had no idea what her hand was doing to her.

Thelma was surprised herself. Everything she did with Cassie, kissing her, touching her, sleeping with her, was completely new, wonderfully marvelous and something she felt she couldn't live without.

She was absolutely amazed at how her body reacted to Cassie's slightest touch... in her heart and mind, she knew the best thing would be to build their relationship, strengthen it before they made love.

Her body however was strongly protesting this lack of interaction and was taking matters in its own hands… or rather quite plainly… Cassie's and Thelma, was in no position to stop it this time.

Cassie wanted to feel the heat - the wetness she'd inadvertently caused. Thelma's knickers kept her from truly feeling everything, but she had to be content with what she had. She was subconsciously aware of the slight movement in Thelma's body as she continued her exploration, her fingers brushing against a protrusion.

Thelma gasped. _Oh... again? So soon, it can't be?_ She managed to think as her body seemed to tell her she was about to...

Cassie looked up. "You're... wet. Very wet," she stated matter-of-factly, her voice grew lower, husky. "I like it – a lot," she practically growled.

"Oh God!" Thelma groaned as her body shuddered.

"Thelma?" Cassie thought she understood what had just happened, but she wasn't quite sure as Thelma's knickers became suddenly damper.

"I... I guess I'm more excited than I originally thought?" Thelma gasped a huge smile on her face.

"But... I don't... I didn't..."

Thelma could only smile as Cassie looked at her, plainly confused by what had happened. "What you said – the way your hand felt," she started explaining. "It... it did wonderful things to me. It turned me on," she said, feeling suddenly quite shy.

This was completely new territory for her. Not the physical interaction, she had known first hand, no pun intended, of the benefits of self-pleasuring oneself. But, this, was the first time someone she loved; not some quick groping in the theatre or some silliness like that, had touched her.

And given the way she reacted with only her nipple being touched – okay, squeezed, pinched, twisted...

She had become excited, aroused and the result were she'd had an orgasm. When she placed Cassie's hand on top of her knickers, she'd only meant to show her what her actions had caused. However, when Cassie moved her hand and said what she did...

Let's say, she couldn't help herself.

"Did you... you know?"

Thelma nodded, unable to trust her voice. She quickly grabbed Cassie's hand and pulled it away. "It's probably best if you didn't keep your hand there," she was able to say once Cassie's hand was on top of the blankets.

"But..."

"Cass, we haven't been on a date yet and I've already... twice. Please don't say you're sorry – don't make this a mistake."

"I am sorry," Cassie started. "Not for touching you. I'm sorry we haven't already gone out a few times, I'm sorry I have to wait to feel – to touch you again. I'm sorry I haven't kept you up all night, exploring your body, tasting your skin – finding out what drives you mad, wild..."

"Shit!" Thelma exclaimed as she listen to Cassie's words. She quickly put her fingers on Cassie's lips. "If, if you say another word – one thing more, neither of us will make it to class."

"Is it such a bad thing?" Cassie asked honestly, as she moved Thelma's fingers.

"To be quite frank with you – if you were anyone else, no."

"I don't follow."

"You – you mean so much to me Cassandra Hughes, I don't want to do anything stupid. I want everything to be perfect, we both deserve that and when we're both ready – when that day comes trust me on this – when that days comes, we'll ravish each other. When we won't care about class or anything else for that matter except finding out what drives each other mad... wild," Thelma replied using some of Cassie's words. "We'll be too exhausted to move."

"I'll hold you to that Thelma Bates."

"On that day, you can hold me to anything you'd like," she joked. "I want this – I want us," she said seriously.

"So do I," Cassie responded. "I guess – I guess I should go to my bed then?" She asked.

"I think it's for the best – temptation and all."

"Alright then."

"Right."

They stared at each other, neither moving, neither saying a word. Both lost in thoughts that mirrored each other.

_I don't want to go_, Cassie thought.

_I don't want her to leave._

_One kiss – then I'll go._

_Perhaps one more kiss – then she'll need to leave._

_But, I want to touch her again,_ Cassie craved.

_I want – need her to touch me again._

_I can't, I won't be able to stop._

_What am I thinking? If she touches me one more time, I won't want her to stop._

_Maybe..._

_One..._

_More..._

_Kiss._

Their eyes shut at the same time as they closed the gap and their lips touched. They both felt the rising passion – how quickly it flared. They both knew, no matter how much they wanted to get burned, they had to pull away.

"I'll go to my bed now," Cassie whispered.

"Oh – okay," Thelma replied as she kept her eyes closed. She shivered as the morning air replaced the warmth – the heat from Cassie's body.

Cassie quickly walked across the chilly floor to her bed. She pulled the covers back and slid under them. _Cold_ she thought.

"Are you in bed?" she heard Thelma ask.

"Yeah."

Thelma opened her eyes and gazed across the room. "You're so far away," she said, never noticing the distance before.

"I know what you mean," Cassie smiled briefly.

"I suppose we should get some sleep then? We've only have," Thelma looked at her alarm clock, "An hour left before we need to be up."

"Right. I'll see you in an hour."

"Good night."

"Good morning."

"It is, isn't it?" Thelma asked.

"Great morning."

They stared at each other – neither moving – neither saying a word, both missing the other.

The End.


End file.
